Black Ops
by 621Chopsuey
Summary: Geoffrey and Hershey St. John take a vacation in Soleanna. There, the fun begins when the lights go out.


_A/N: Welcome back to another round of reading, ladies and gents! So, this here is my first lemon. Yep, first lemon and deals with furries. Wierd, but I just love Geoff/Hersh! So, let me know how it is once you've finished reading it. Was it too graphic? Not enough detail? Comment, Critisize, Query!_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of its respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>-Sonic the Hedgehog Lemon: <strong>Black Ops<strong>-  
>Featuring Geoffrey and Hershey St. John<p>

It was night when Geoffrey walked to the entrance of his temporary apartment. _Their_ temporary apartment. Hershey and he had gotten a week's leave granted from Elias yesterday. It was one of those rare times in the career of a Royal Secret Service member where a vacation was permissible. Considering that the occupation of the Iron Dominion had ended the same day as the request, one would believe it would be impossible to achieve off-time, with the clean-up efforts, relocation camps and, most of all, protecting the Head of State during his public excursions.

Geoffrey had left for Soleanna without the company of his feline wife. Hershey had to remain behind in New Mobotroplis to oversee the imprisonment of the Iron King and Queen. She would leave for the couple's vacation spot when she could.

_Hershey, _Geoffrey thought, _here we are with a vacation and you'd rather work a little longer? Blimey, luv, we rarely get to spend time with one another._ Indeed, his wife could be considered a workaholic; but as they say, duty calls. Then again, he was, too. There was no right to be a hypocrite and label Hershey as such.

Geoffrey readjusted his backpack, which hung onto him by one its straps, as he reached for the key in his belt. He then took the key, unlocked the door, and opened it to see nothing but a pitch-black room and the moon slicing that darkness with a sliver of light. That shard of moonlight revealed a table carved from tropical wood that still retained its alluring scent. It was draped with a red cloth that covered it diagonally.

What caught Geoffrey's attention was not the table, but what lay on the table itself. It was a forest green and sandy tan backpack, much like the ones all RSS members were issued. In fact, it _was _an RSS standard-issue backpack.

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. _If it belongs to who I think it is …_ The skunk walked into the darkness and knelt next to the table. He examined the bag for any form of identification: number, name tag, anything. The RSS member grinned when he came across such. It was the nametag, a red rectangle bordered with gold stitched on the left strap. In all caps gold lettering on the tag was HERSHEY ST. JOHN.

_Huh, I thought she would be here by tomorrow morning at the earliest._

"Her-." Geoffrey started before he stopped himself. What if this wasn't Hershey's bag? What if this was a setup to eliminate the off-duty RSS agent? If Geoffrey allowed his presence to be known, he could easily be eliminated by an assassin in the room or a sniper in the building across the street.

The skunk dropped his bags and aimed his right arm in front of him. He thanked himself mentally for keeping the wrist gaunt on his person. The agent never left home without it, considering it launched darts that either held poison or a strong sedative. The contraption was man's equivalent to a can of mace in a woman's handbag.

Geoffrey stepped further into the room as silently as possible, making sure to remain in the shadows. He kept his gaunt fist ready to clench in case he were to be attacked and his ears perked and tuned to detect noise, primarily footsteps.

It had only been a few minutes of scanning the apartment when Geoffrey heard a creak as if someone stood on a weaker floorboard. He perked his ears and whipped into the direction of the noise. The Mobian moved forward slowly, keeping his fist in check. He didn't want to launch a dart and give away his position, silenced projectile or not.

He didn't have to, though. For the briefest second, Geoffrey heard the rush of air above him and was pinned back first to the ground. He struggled when he felt legs close against his and one hand pin his arms above him. The skunk's eyes widened in surprise, but regretted the decision when a click brought an intense light to his face.

"Geoffrey?"

He stopped struggling. "Hershey?"

The weight on his limbs was gone in an instant, followed by the lights brightened via dimmer switch at the door. Geoffrey realized he was behind the burgundy chair and the elegant green loveseat. He got onto his feet steadily and looked to the door. There, his pouncer's identity was confirmed. Standing there was the green-eyed black-and-white cat in her blue ascot, open red vest, and brown standard issue RSS boots.

"Damn, luv," Geoffrey said with an embarrassed look, "you had me thinking assassins were in the room."

Hershey walked over from the doorway. She laid her hands on his shoulders and smiled a gentle smile. "Sorry, Geoff. I was going to surprise you and be here early. I was unpacking in the bedroom when I heard the door open. When I went to check, the door was closed, the lights were off, and I assumed someone barged in."

Geoffrey lightly pecked Hershey's lips and pulled her into a hug. "No damage done, luv." He then pulled away slightly and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Wait. If I left before you, then how did you expect to get here before me?"

The cat stroked his head, tangling her fingers between the black and white locks. "I didn't leave until about an hour ago and I had to make a few stops along the way. I had to pick up a few extra necessities and a map of the area." Hershey pulled a ring from her vest pocket for her husband to see, then stowed it away. "All with a warp ring."

Geoffrey had to chuckle. "Well, you certainly surprised me."

Hershey wrapped her arms around the skunk's neck. "And I do have another surprise that I think we'll both enjoy," she said in a mildly seductive manner.

Geoffrey lowered his arms to his feline wife's waist and grinned just as charmingly. "Not even here together for ten minutes and already thinking below the belt?" In response, the cat ran her fingers down her husband's neck and traced them over the minute pectoral features he possessed. Geoffrey felt a chill run down his spine. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

With that, Geoffrey's lips made contact with Hershey's. At first it was gentle, slow, relaxing. There was no rush to immediately rush into the bedroom and do the nasty. The longer it lasted, the more enjoyable it would be. It was like chewing your food; the more time you take to the chew, the longer one can savor the flavor and not get sick from eating it too fast. The skunk planned to savor these moments with his dearly beloved spouse.

_If I want to make this memorable for the lot of us, then I'll have to get … creative._ Geoffrey thought. As he continued pleasuring his wife's mouth with his lips and tongue, the Mobian quickly sifted through various ideas in his head, until the right one clicked. Inside, he smirked. _Oh that's brilliant … that ought to turn things up a notch._

Geoffrey broke off from the kiss and looked at Hershey. Her green eyes sparkled with need and lust, her breathing was labored due to the prolonged kissing, and the skunk could see a faint blush under the white fur of her cheeks. It was a sight that both left Hershey just drop-dead beautiful and rendered Geoffrey's pelvic area a little sore.

He broke away from her and walked to the dimmer switch. As he lay his hand to the turn the switch off, the skunk eyed the cat. He swore she trembled slightly. Geoffrey smirked again as he dimmed the lights to off. Normally, one couldn't see well in the dark. But that didn't make a difference. Besides the ray of moonlight, Geoffrey and Hershey were Mobian species well suited for nocturnal activities.

The RSS agent proceeded to lock the door and returned to his wife, scooping her up in his arms. Still on her high from the lip smacking, Hershey wrapped her arms around Geoffrey tightly and smashed her lips against his. He moaned in her mouth and returned the favor, earning a moan from his wife.

Hershey adjusted herself and wrapped her legs around Geoffrey's waist. She clung on to him tightly as if he were her lifeline. Geoffrey carried them to the bedroom, all the while intermingling his moaning and whimpering with his wife's equally pleasurable vocalizations.

The Mobian skunk walked through the door and closed it quietly with his foot, struggling somewhat to maintain his balance due to the cat clung to him shifting constantly. He was successful and moved them to the bed, where Geoffrey laid Hershey down upon it as if she were a delicate flower.

_Heck, she doesn't merit such a comparison,_ Geoffrey thought as he gazed over her form. Like before, Hershey was breathless with those glimmering, pleading eyes and a deeper flush on her cheeks. Sprawled on the bed with her body exposed to him, Hershey was … beautiful._ No. She's far beyond that. There isn't a word that could possibly describe her._

"Something on your mind, Geoff?" asked a breathless Hershey.

Her husband shook himself from his thoughts. "It's just ... oh, luv, I shouldn't be nervous giving you compliments." Geoffrey hopped onto the bed and stood on all fours over the black-and-white feline. He took his fingers and gently stroked her face and neck. "Right now, I'd say you are absolutely beautiful," he inched his face closer to hers, "but there are no words that could possibly describe such beauty."

"G-Geoffrey …" Hershey pulled down her skunk husband and mashed her lips back to his again. They then pulled apart and panted. Hershey trailed her hands to Geoffrey's hands and removed his gloves. She then tossed them to the door and went for his belt and sling.

Her husband followed her lead and laid his hands over her chest. He briefly rubbed her toned chest, eliciting a moan from the cat. Geoffrey then undid the ascot and tossed it in unison with the belt and sling Hershey threw.

Before removing her vest, Geoffrey stood his arms on either side of his wife to support him as kicked off his boots, with Hershey following his example by holding on to his shoulders and removing hers as well. The female RSS agent slipped off her vest from under her and tossed it, leaving both herself and her mate fully exposed.

Hershey licked her lips. "Now for the fun part."

Geoffrey laid his hands on her chest and massaged her small mounds, ruffling the fur and pinching the small teats hidden beneath it. Hershey groaned and hissed, turning her head from side to side as she shut her eyes. Geoffrey grinned seductively at the sight, knowing she was enjoying this immensely.

It would be beyond immense very soon.

Geoffrey continued this for a few minutes. He then lowered himself and kissed Hershey. Their tongues danced for domination in one another's mouths as Geoffrey repositioned himself. He laid his left hand on Hershey's minute breasts while his right hand slid down her chest, her abdomen, down to between her legs. The cat looked up when the skunk gently slid one finger down her center, oh so lightly and sensually. She hissed and moaned again. Geoffrey grinned and continued lightly rubbing her groin.

He would alternate methods in his ministrations, from gentle to rough, slow or fast, up and down and left and right, on and on. Geoffrey eventually noticed her flash of dark pink protruding from the dark fur. He grinned when he saw her becoming more aroused.

Hershey felt a tightening feeling in her stomach and felt herself becoming moist at her groin. It was torture, Geoffrey's delicate touch on her source of pleasure, but very little coming from him. She hated it when he teased her.

As Hershey writhed in bliss, Geoffrey slid down from her body and lowered his face to her center. He then gently opened her labia with the fingers of his hand and massaged them. He took his other hand and found her clitoris above the pink flesh that guarded his wife's womb. Geoffrey started to rub and pinch it, sending Hershey into fitful cries of pleasure.

Her desperate pleas kept slowly aroused the skunk. He knew his pelvis was aching, but it took more than his wife's delightful voice of ecstasy to bring out his member.

Geoffrey was drawn more to Hershey's elegant form and decided to soften her up. The off duty agent removed his fingers from her labia, causing Hershey to whimper at the loss of his touch.

"Geoff …" whined Hershey.

"No worries, Hersh," said Geoffrey seductively, "You'll be screaming my full name pretty soon." He then took his index finger and probed her entrance, which caused Hershey to shift her hips to get his finger in her. The skunk did just that, sliding his digit into her warmth.

That set his feline wife off nicely. Hershey squealed and thrust her hips into Geoffrey's hand. The skunk felt a chill when he felt her tightness, softness, wetness, warmth- whenever Geoffrey plunged his finger in and out of his wife's entrance, they both vocalized their pleasure.

_This feels so bloody nice! Bet this is overwhelmingly rippin' for her._

Geoffrey started to get more aroused and noticed his groin starting to show itself. He was loving this a lot, and they barely got to the main event of the night. The agent angled his thumb to prod her pea-sized nub pleasure as he maintained his thrusting. Geoffrey then added a second finger to her cavern and moved them in scissor-like motions to widen her tight maidenhood.

Hershey grunted and gasped at his ministrations. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her groin, want him to go further. The skunk rebutted that by wiggling his finger insider her, hitting a certain spot that drove the cat mad with ecstasy. Hershey moved her hands away from her husband's head and grabbed the sheets with her right hand and handled her breasts with the left.

"H-honey … d-do … do that … please, don't s-stop!"

The cat alternated between bosom and bedding, panting and moaning. It felt so good, her husband's fingers inside her and probing her. She clenched down on them with her muscles, trying to get more from him. Hershey felt herself get wetter and wetter and put more force in her thrusting hips.

She wanted his digits deeper in her. But she _desired_ Geoffrey's member in her even more … so bad she felt _lustful_. She didn't realize, though, that she was about to get more than fingers from her dearest. Hershey felt Geoffrey's tongue make contact with her clitoris and instantly felt twice as close to climax.

The agent wiggled his muscle over his wife's gem, slickening it with his and her fluids. He then lowered it and into her entrance and began thrusting it. Hershey's screams drove Geoffrey more and more. The skunk thrust his tongue faster inside her and savored the taste of her insides, while the cat jerked in pleasure to the feeling of his tongue inside her.

A few minutes of Hershey's thrusting hips and panting and Geoffrey's artistic ministrations within her depths, the former felt her walls contract. "I'm … I'm coming …" The ending was elongated when Hershey reached orgasm, moaning and constantly closing her inner walls over her husband's tongue.

Geoffrey pulled away. "Was that good, luv?"

"You said … I'd be … screaming … your name …" Hershey panted.

The male RSS agent was mesmerized by his wife's flush, dazed appearance as he replied. "Oh, you will." He crawled onto the bed and leaned over her to stroke her chin. "Just after you return the favor."

Hershey knew what he wanted, but she would make him work for his 'big O'. She grinned at Geoffrey and pulled him into a tight and passionate embrace and another battle of the tongues. She tasted herself on his lips. It was somewhat sweet in taste. Hershey never realized why Geoffrey would take time to bring her to climax until now.

Oh wait, never mind, she always knew. That post-coming state always left Hershey a little off. But it was definite that the guy couldn't get enough of her insides.

_And I never can get enough of Geoffrey, Jr. either._

In the midst of the tangle of limbs Hershey managed to roll themselves over, leaving herself on top and Geoffrey under her. She kept him pinned down and brought herself nose-to-nose with her husband.

"Ready to squirm, honey?" asked the cat.

"Oh you bet, Hersh—bloody rippin' hell that feels so damn good!" Geoffrey said when he felt a soft hand stroke the tip of his rapidly growing member. He shut his eyes and started panting ragged breaths.

Hershey grinned as she continued to massage the head and shaft of her husband's fairly sizable shaft. With every stroke of a finger or rub with her hand, Geoffrey would grunt a whimper and thrust his penis into the other hand that gently gripped it.

Still holding on to her husband's member, Hershey trailed her other hand to the sack beneath the base of it. She stoked the crevice between his testes and gently pulled on them. The cat then added a little jerk to her stimulating grip on Geoffrey's shaft.

"Loving it, Geoff?" Hershey asked.

The skunk whined deeply with every stroke. "Don't s-stop … please … too good …" His penis was fully hard now and that prompted him to get more Hershey's delicate hands. Geoffrey leaned back on his elbows and gripped the sheets. He shut his eyes tightly and thrust his member in her hand, hissing and groaning desperately with every move upward.

Geoffrey loved it so much, his beloved wife gripping his manhood and squeezing it amidst his frantic jerking in Hershey's grasp. Occasionally, she would pump his member in rhythm with his thrusts, bringing generous doses of pleasure to the skunk. It felt intensely better when the cat stroked _against_ Geoffrey's rhythm.

Hershey leaned in between her husband's spread legs and took a light lick at the head of his penis. A grunt confirmed his desire for more and the cat slowly licked more. Hershey then inched Geoffrey's member into her and mouth as continued to swirl her tongue around it, enticing higher-pitched grunts of pleasure.

It was a few more minutes until Hershey relinquished her mouth from Geoffrey's penis and increased the speed of her pumping. She watched with a dazed smile as her skunk husband panted uncontrollably and constantly shifted his hips in her grip.

Geoffrey's eyes were still shut tight as he felt his member harden to the point he thought it would burst. He felt the tightening feeling at the base of his shaft and the clenching of his urethra. The skunk was close orgasm, and his death grip on the sheets, his erratically shifting hips and the near-high pitched cries of pleasure were evidence of it.

"Hershey! Honey! I-I'm gonna come!" A dozen more jerks from Hershey's talented hand and Geoffrey cried out upon striking well awaited bliss. He felt the warm semen shoot from his member once, twice, thrice, and a few more times after that until it was a little more than an upward drip pooling at the tip. The skunk felt the sticky substance cooling his throbbing, hot shaft. Then he gasped when a pair of lips joined the oozing puddle.

Geoffrey opened his eyes slowly, dazed from his climax, and watched as his wife lick away at his fluids. He smiled, enjoying the sight of Hershey sucking and cleaning his crotch. He looked at Hershey as came up from her ministrations and licked her lips of any excess semen.

"That was brilliant, luv." Geoffrey commented. Hershey lay atop of him and kissed his lips. He could taste his salty tang on her mouth; a little bitter, but otherwise satisfactory. She pulled away and they met eye to eye, knowing very well what was imminent.

"Are you ready, Geoff?" Hershey asked.

"Always am, Hershey," Geoffrey replied. "And you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Geoffrey took that moment to readjust his posture as Hershey moved forward to position her moist maidenhood over his erect manhood. The skunk gripped the cat's hips to steady her when she spread her legs further out to open up her labia.

Wife spoke to husband without speaking words. Hershey nodded knowing Geoffrey was asking if she was indeed ready. She lowered herself onto his shaft and slowly inched it into her. Hershey hissed at the feeling of the bigness of Geoffrey's penis carving through her flesh, while Geoffrey groaned at the feeling of his manhood embraced by the wetness, warmth, and tightness of Hershey's vagina. The cat lifted up and slammed back down. It brought the skunk deeper into her, causing both to moan in pleasure. It was at first an uneven rhythm. Eventually, Hershey would pull up as Geoffrey would pull out, then both would push back in at once, intensifying the stimulation. It was a few minutes of Hershey on top until Geoffrey pulled her down and rolled over. He then leaned up with Hershey under him.

The cat giggled. "I see you're desperate to be dominant one."

The skunk smirked. "On your knees, luv."

Hershey shivered, anticipating being taken from behind; they'd never did that position before until now, so it would be quite the experience for both. She whined when Geoffrey pulled out of her. She already missed the feeling of his shaft buried in her folds. The cat did as her husband requested and got onto her hands and knees.

Hershey didn't feel Geoffrey enter her. "Geoff, why are you—ahhhh! Mmmmm!" She started until her husband's member buried itself deep and deeper into her. She hissed, enjoying the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate Geoffrey's manhood.

Geoffrey moaned in return. She was so tight around him … and so warm … and so bloody wet. He thrust faster into Hershey which earned him cries from her that announced her rapturous state. He gripped her hips at first, then drew one of his hands under them to taunt with his beloved's clit. Hershey's walls clenched around Geoffrey and both cried out. The agent moved both hands forward to his wife's bosom and fondled with the pairs of soft flesh as he increased his thrusting.

Geoffrey tilted to the left slightly and looked at Hershey's face. As he stated to himself so many times before, his wife was just absolutely beautiful whenever she was gripped in the hand of bliss. Her bright green eyes were clouded and unfocused; they would occasionally shut tight when struck in the spot that send her mad. Hershey's black and white fur was matted with sweat, which accentuated the curves of her feminine form.

Hershey felt her husband's stare and looked up at him. Her gaze drifted over his toned masculine body, his sweat-soaked black and white fur, and to his icy blue eyes. She clenched down on him and watch as he opened his mouth in an 'O' shape and shut his eyes tightly. He groaned and slammed into her with a little more strength than the last. The cat felt tears come to her eyes. It felt good … so damn good. Hershey then felt the tightening feeling in her stomach grow stronger.

"Honey … I'm about … t-to come." she cried as she pushed her hips back in sync with Geoffrey.

Geoffrey felt the burning feeling in his member again. He was close to climax, too. "S-same here," he said.

"Together … please …" Hershey whimpered.

"All right … on … your back." Geoffrey said. His wife nodded and slowly pulled out herself off of him. She then turned over and lay down on her back. Geoffrey immediately thrust himself in to keep up the momentum of his sexual high. He grabbed his wife and wound his arm around her, prompting Hershey to do the same to him. With their free hands, they clasped them together and intertwined fingers in a gentle grip.

Husband and wife fell into rhythm once again, intermingling moans, whimpers, grunts, cries, and gasps of sexual bliss.

Geoffrey was the first to feel his climax come. His cries grew in pitch with each thrust until he felt as if he were to burst. The skunk felt a warm emerge from his groin and out into his wife's innards. He cried out Hershey's name on his first spurt and clung to her tightly. This sent Hershey over the edge of the abyss. The tightness in her abdomen dissipated instantly and she cried Geoffrey's name as she clung onto him with equal strength. She felt her walls contract quickly over and over, trying to milk her husband's member of whatever fluids were emerging from the tip. It was an intense, pleasurable experience for the both, the process taking many long moments.

_Spurt!_

_Clench!_

_Spurt!_

_Clench!_

The skunk and cat couple collapsed from the intimate experience. They panted heavily and were matted with sweat. Both looked into one another's eyes, crystal green and ice blue, lovingly and content with one another's presence.

Geoffrey stroked the tuft of black hair partially obscuring his wife's face. "I love you," he said with a smile.

Hershey returned the gesture, stroking her husband's cheek and pushing aside the white hair from his face. "I love you, too."

The two shared another brief kiss before drifting off into slumber. Hershey fell asleep almost immediately, while Geoffrey lay wide awake atop her. The expressions they wore contrasted significantly, displaying emotions that dominated their hearts.

Hershey slept with a gentle smile, content with Geoffrey beside her. Geoffrey, though, remained awake with a saddened face.

_This feels so wrong_, he thought. He felt several tears making there way past his eyelids. _I'm living a lie. She thinks- no, she _believes _I'm her husband who is a loyal agent guarding his king. Luv doesn't know what I really am ... where my loyalties truly lie. If only I could tell her the truth._

_But … would she still love me, despite my choices?_

One tear managed to tread down Geoffrey's cheek.

_No. No she wouldn't. She'd never love a liar and a traitor like me._

More tears started to fall. Geoffrey managed with effort to keep the sobs as silent as possible. It was cruel, to see his wife sleep peacefully and happily while he wept in silent torment. Not to mention almost immediately after coitus.

_I'm sorry, Hersh. I'm … so sorry. So sorry. I wish I was better than this._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to write another lemon anytime soon, but if I do, I'll make sure to go human and simple next time unless otherwise requested.  
>For upcoming stories, <strong>TRON: Evolution+<strong> should be done by the end of the month or early December. After that, another chapter of **The Tale of the Riku Replica** by the holdiays and New Year's. First project of 2012 will be the prologue to **The Black Mesa Incident: Hazard Team**. So, I wish everyone safe travels and a Happy Thanksgiving! **112311**_


End file.
